espfandomcom-20200222-history
Otherworld
I see everyday people wanting to astral project, perhaps it's the aspect of escaping the restricted physical plane or seeing something new but what ever it is astral projection is the most famous type of spiritual travel, it is also one of the hardest people try. Astral projection contains all the senses probably making it a lot more popular as you feel although your getting the whole experience. Astral projection is a OBE (Out of Body Experience) which means in effect you are leaving your body but there are many other ways to leave your body. The Otherworld Faeries, fae and what ever you like to call them: annoying, dangrous and rather special. these are the tradtional inhabitants of the Otherworld. There are other inhabitants too and I have reason to belive its possible to find unicorns and even dragons there too. This place has many names Isle of Apples or Avalon as mentioned in artherian tales. This is a dangrous place as faeries, traditionally are something to be feared, they do not grant wishes to all but will harm others and play tricks. Human babies are even recorded to be exchanged by faeries. Inhabitants of the Otherworld: ''' '''Nymphs: These are nature spirits associated with trees, rivers or naturalo monuments. Elves: '''Taller fae who are well known for their changlings and are a lot more dangrous then most other fae. '''Brownies: '''These little souls are not dangrous but can cause havoc through out the house causing things to go missing ect. '''Elementals: These are the fae like sylphs who are connected to a certain element and will work with that element. Faeries: These are the fae traditionally supposed to have wings although some do not all do. They are mischivious and more likely to cause trouble. Fae have been told to have a faery queen and although there is a queen the king is hardly ever mentioned surgesting a matriarcal society. The queen will bless people or makesure their passage through the otherworld isnt a good one. Gnomes are a German creation and are not british. They are most likely a ficiotnal way but have a connection to faeries. Getting to the Otherworld This is actually easier then astral projection, why? Because it does not involve totally leaving your body. Faeries can drag you to the Otherworld but when they do it's not for a reason one would personally like. First lay or sit down by a tree in a comfortable position. Now trees are spiritually connected to the Otherworld in a aspect so you will need to use them. Feel a connection between you and the roots, feel you are at one with the roots like the tree is a extention of you. Feel the roots take you or travel with them and feel the world flip as you go through them. You should see the same tree but upside down this time, like a mirror image. You can travel round this place easily, exolore it, have fun! Mental Realm The mental realm is a different place. This is the easiest world to get to as its all in your head. As the word 'Mental' suggests it's in your mind. It is a world to escape to and I don't even need to suggest how to go there as its as simple as thinking. Telepaths and empaths can enter others mental realms otherwise its not possible. Your mental realm will have your own mental creations so in effect it is your own personal place.